Predator: Hybrid
by Goldenskin
Summary: It is the year 3040, and Humans and Yautja are at war. However, the humans have something new on their side, a weapon that's quickly tearing the Yautja's forces to shreds. Have the Yautja met their match, or have they gained an even deadlier ally?
1. Chapter 1

Predator: The Hybrid

_Despite the ear piercing screams that seemed to bleed through the glass walls of the hallway I could still hear my heart pounding in my chest, almost beating in rhythm with my clumsy footsteps. This was the first time I ever remembered being afraid of anything since this war started. Wait, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Dr. Lance Robertson, and I am the last survivor from Lab Site Beta on Verion 12. I was placed there as a Biological Engineer for a top-secret project we were going to use in the war. My job was to design a weapon that would finally even out the odds of this one-sided war. The weapon's name was Mia; Dr. Morgan named her that after his youngest daughter, who was killed on duty earlier in the war. _

_She was almost too good to be true. She could single-handedly slaughter them sometimes two at a time. She was the perfect killing machine. We created her to lack human weakness- you know, compassion, doubt, fear, guilt. We didn't want her to be like the human soldiers because they were being annihilated. Mia had to be equivalent to them- strong, intelligent, and ruthless .She had to be their worst nightmare. It's funny how she turned out to be ours instead. I warned them about her. I warned them the first time I saw her changing, but they didn't listen, but I'm getting ahead of myself, let me start from the beginning. _

"Her name is Mia!" announced Dr. Charles Morgan, head of the Biological department on Verion 12, "Isn't she beautiful ladies and gentlemen?"

She was indeed beautiful, but there was something about her that just didn't sit well with me. I think it was her eyes. I mean, even though she had the body of a human female, I still saw the soul of one of those monsters in her eyes.

"What's wrong Lance?" Charles said, slapping me on the back, "Mesmerized by her?"

I shook my head.

"Gorgeous isn't she?"

I could tell he was proud of his sick work. Honestly, I didn't agree with what they had done. To me it was cruel. Combining human genetics with that of those…things… it just seemed so wrong. Nothing good could come out of it, but Charles was certain he had created a new human being…as if he were God or something.

"Why a woman?" one of the other doctors asked.

Charles walked up beside his "creation" and gently brushed a few stands of hair out of her face.

"Because woman is the most underestimated _killing_ machine ever created."

Once or twice, I glanced at him noticing the crazed look he had in his eyes.

"Man's biggest downfall is his underestimation of woman. She's perfectly designed to be an effective killer. Woman is smaller, more agile, more cunning, and much more intelligent than man…and best of all she has man's arrogance working for her."

I agreed with what he was saying, but it still didn't make it right.

"What is she trained to do?" another one of the doctors chimed in.

My head was beginning to spin and I realized I needed some air. The lab was getting stuffy and for some reason she kept looking at me. I don't know if it was an act of intimidation or not, but she only looked at _me_ like that. Even when she was a child, she would give me that hateful stare. I guess she could smell the fear pouring off me, but whatever it was that she hated about me, I wasn't going to find out today.

I excused myself into the hallway, breathed a sigh of relief and fell back against the cold glass wall behind me. The air outside the lab was cool and fresh and I felt the sweat on the back of my neck slowly drying up. All of those people in the lab and her staring at me was beginning to get to me. All of a sudden, the entire facility shook and the lights went out, drenching me in total darkness. The other scientists rushed out of the lab and looked around.

"What was that?" Charles asked, stumbling out of the doorway of the lab.

I shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

Then the alarm went off.

"We're under attack!" Dr. Shaffer said feeling around the walls, "I'm calling security!"

I watched her dark figure make its way down the hall to the security box, and then turned my attention back to Charles, who had walked off.

"Wait." I said, grabbing his shoulder, "I don't think it would be wise to investigate."

He sneered at me, and flicked my hand off his shoulder.

"This is my facility, and I have the right to know what is going on!"

I squeezed his shoulder harder.

"Let security handle this. I have a bad feeling about…"

Then I heard a crash at the end of the hall and Dr. Shaffer scream.

"Lindsey?" I yelled in the darkness, but she didn't respond.

"What is going on here?" Charles demanded pushing me out of his way.

Suddenly the security lights came on, and we saw what had gotten Dr. Shaffer. Two huge blades were sticking up out of her stomach, and she was floating at least two feet off the ground.

Charles and the others took off running the opposite way leaving us alone.

"Help me Lance!" she whispered, blood running down the side of her mouth.

My first instinct was to run, but my feet wouldn't move. Then I watched the invisible force pull off her head and throw it to the side dropping her headless body to the floor in front of me. I clumsily stumbled over my feet as the creature uncloaked itself before my eyes. This one was huge! Maybe one of the larger ones I've seen. I listened to his guttural growl as he inched closer to me slowly, placing one clawed foot in front of the other.

He was dressed in a dull metallic armor; it was almost Viking like, which couldn't mean anything good. I was careful not to make any sudden movements; I didn't want to startle him or worse, make him mad. He stepped over Lindsey's body and continued to walk towards me focusing his attention on every movement I made.

I stared at the eyes holes in his mask, and imagined those ugly yellow eyes behind it, then raised up my hands to surrender, hoping maybe he would spare me if I showed that I was not a threat. However, as soon as I held up my hands, I heard him laugh. It was a deep chuckle and it was so powerful it echoed through the hallway and made his entire body shake. Apparently, I had amused him.

I backed up a little further; not realizing something was behind me and tripped, falling hard on my butt.

"Please don't…" I said, watching him tense up his arm to make his already extended wrist blades longer. They were still dripping with Dr. Shaffer's blood.

I tried to slide away from him further, but my hands had become wet from my sweat. At this point, I knew my life was over. In the past, their kind typically didn't harm those that were unarmed, but in war, everything was fair game. Besides, they had a bone to pick with us anyway; we had moved in on their territory and stolen their technology.

As he moved in closer raising his wrist above my head, I closed my eyes and prayed he would strike me somewhere I could die quickly from. Suddenly I felt warm liquid splatter across my face.

"_My blood."_ I thought to myself as I waited for the pain to come, but for some reason, there was none.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a gaping hole in his chest and a huge blade sticking out from the wound.

'_What the?"_ I started, trying to figure out what was going on. Then I saw those two terrible yellow eyes appear behind his massive body. It was Mia, the monster in human form. She had snatched a huge knife from the armor around his leg and jammed it into his back, causing the blade to come out of his chest. He roared in pain, as she pushed it further into his back making even more of his blood splatter across my face. I watched him drop to his knees and fall to the floor on his stomach with a sickening thud.

I wiped some of his blood off my face looked up at Mia, who had pulled the knife out of his back and stuck it into a band wrapped around her thigh. She stared at me for a moment, wiping his blood off her hands, then looked down at her kill and smiled revealing four sharp fangs.

"Thank you." I whispered, but she didn't respond, she was busy pulling weapons off his body.

I pushed myself up slowly, carefully watching her. After she took all she wanted from him, she turned her attention to me, her yellow eyes burning into mine. I smiled at her only to be met with a confusing stare. Then I saw her eyes dart to something behind me.

"Run!" She growled, pushing past me. I turned around to see her jumping on something invisible and then took off running in the opposite direction. I could hear the scuffle between her and the alien behind me, but I didn't want to stay and watch this fight, I couldn't stand being splattered with blood anymore. Almost minutes after I ran away from them, I felt the floor tremble and heard his body hit the floor.

I had to give it to her, she _was_ good. It took her no time to down these guys even though they were five times bigger than she was. After his body hit the floor, I heard her scream. It was a strange scream, almost human, but not quite. It echoed through the hallway and admittedly made me run faster. As I ran, I noticed how long the hallway appeared to be. Longer than I remembered. I should have reached the door leading to the other part of the facility by now, and even though the security lights had come on it was still dark. I wondered where the other scientists were. Knowing Charles, they had probably gotten out somewhere. Then I remembered that Dr. Shaffer had pulled the security alarm.

"_Where is security?"_ I thought to myself as I continued to run, a little slower now because the light was getting dimmer. It had been several minutes and they usually responded quickly, but this time something was holding them up. Suddenly, I heard a noise at the far end of the hall. My heart speed up and I flattened myself against the wall to the right of me.

"I just want to get out of here." I whispered to myself struggling to focus in the light.

I didn't hear Mia anymore and whatever was stirring around in front of me was getting closer. I stopped walking and slowly reversed my steps placing one foot behind the other. Then I heard a familiar growl, but this one was louder and it sounded like it was coming from a much larger owner. I pushed myself away from the wall, turned to begin running, but something grabbed neck, and squeezed it making me gasp for air. Slowly, my captor uncloaked, revealing himself. He was massive. His muscles bulged out from under his cracking armor and his neck had to be as large as a tree trunk.

He cracked his other hand as he held me with his right one and stared at me from behind his mask. I could hear him breathing as he studied my features closely, turning my head from side to side. He was deciding whether I was worth killing or not. Then with his other hand, he pulled off his mask, revealing his battle scarred face. He had a huge scar over one of his eyes and both of the huge tusks on his mandibles were broken. From what we had learned about their civilization, I could tell he was a much older, more experienced one. He had scars all over his body and the wiry whiskers that lined his head were beginning to turn gray. Judging from the carvings on his broken tusks and the markings on his head, he was probably a warrior, one of the more violent ones.

I looked him in the eyes trying to figure out if he was going to spare me, but my staring seeming to piss him off. He dropped me to the floor and adjusted his mandibles as if he were getting ready to speak.

"Oooman…" he started, looking down at me, "You…will…suffer… for…what…you…have…done…" he said carefully pronouncing every word.

I knew what he meant and I knew he wasn't going to let me go.

"I'm innocent." I said trying to reason with the goliath but he smirked at me and knelt down to meet my face.

"No…oooman… innocent." He snarled.

"What are you g..g..going to do to me?" I asked trying to prolong my life as long at possible.

He cocked his head to the side then raised his clawed hand up to study it.

"I…will…crush…neck…"

His broken words sent a chill down my spine. I tried to get up, but whenever I anchored myself with my hands, he would put his foot against my chest and push me back down. Then he reached his huge hand at my neck again, but something caught his attention. He looked up and backed away from me lowering his eyes at whatever was behind me.

"_Great"_ I thought, _"Probably an even bigger one coming to make armor out of my skin."_

I turned around, saw Mia standing there, and crawled between her legs to get away from him. At first, I knew she was going to make quick work out of him, but when I looked up at her she was staring straight ahead at him and him back at her.

"What are you waiting for Mia?" I asked getting up for the second time, but she didn't say anything, she just started breathing heavy. Then he started to growl, but it wasn't an aggressive growl, it was more of a soft purr. I looked up at her again trying to figure out what she was doing, and then I saw him reach his hand out to her.

"Oh no!" I whispered to myself as I backed away from them both, "I knew this would happen."

She still didn't move, but I could tell that she was struggling with what actions to take. I turned around and began to walk away. Our biggest fear was developing right in front of my eyes. I tried to tell Dr. Morgan that creating a female was a bad idea. It wasn't because I believed a female would be less effective, it was because she would be fighting males. She would be fighting males of her own species and even though she was half-human, she still had their DNA within her. We weren't sure which species she would take to, but now I knew the answer. She was siding with them.

Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps behind me.

"Mia?" I asked, stopping and turning around, but I didn't see her, I just saw a blur coming at me. Then something hit me hard in my head, making me loose my balance. I felt myself hit the floor and struggled to see what had hit me, but my vision had become blurry from the impact. A sharp pain shot through my head and I reached up to see if I had a bruise from whatever had hit me. Something warm and wet smeared across my fingertips and I struggled to see what it was. It was blood, my blood…I was bleeding! As I faded in and out of consciousness, I heard the footsteps get closer.

"_This is it."_ I thought, _"He must've killed Mia and now he's coming to finish what he started with me."_

However, instead of a growl, I heard soft breathing.

"Mia?" I asked, my speech slurred.

I heard a soft voice speak.

"I'm sorry for this Lance, but you've seen too much."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up in my bed the next morning, not understanding how I got there or what had happened between Mia and the monster. The only thing I remembered was running away from them, and then falling to the floor.

"Dr. Robertson?" My intercom said suddenly, startling me, "You are needed in lab 4. Come quickly please."

I hopped up but recoiled after a pain shot through my head. I guess I hit my head when I fell on the floor yesterday.

"Hurry please!" the intercom blared again.

I shook my head, sighed, and walked to the bathroom to splash a little water on my face. As I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror, I noticed I still had dried blood on my forehead. I poked at the wound a little only to make it start bleeding again.

"Shit!" I said pawing at the wound and grabbing a band aid out of the cabinet behind my mirror.

"_How did you end up down here Lance?"_ I thought to myself. Honestly, I couldn't answer that question. I mean I was on Earth, working a great job, and then all of a sudden, my boss told me I was to report here because the military was interested in developing a new weapon to fight with against them. I didn't know how bad the war was until I arrived here. Things were calm on Earth, and I'm sure no one down there had any idea what was going on up here. I guess that was the government's way of keeping the people on Earth from panicking…not telling them what was going on right above their planet.

"Damn it Dr. Robertson, hurry!"

The sudden noise from the intercom made me jump and I rushed out of my room and bolted down the hall to the lab.

…

As soon as I walked in the door, Charles began questioning me.

"What took you so long?" He asked, but I ignored him when I saw what he had called me in for.

Charles noticed what I was looking at and stopped yelling.

"Isn't he magnificent?" he asked pointing to the large tube holding the monster that almost killed me yesterday.

I stared at him studying his features.

"How?" I asked, wondering how they managed to capture him.

"Mia." One of the other scientists said, jotting something down on a chart, "She assisted in his capture."

I remembered back to what had happened yesterday then looked back at him.

"How did she assist?" I asked walking closer to the containment tube he was in.

Charles laughed and stood by my side.

"When we found him, he was pinned underneath Mia's foot, gasping for air."

I searched my head for that moment, but I came up blank.

"_That's not what I remember."_ I said in my head.

"It was uncanny." He continued, "It was like he gave up…like he let her capture him."

Then I remembered their little display in the hallway. He did avert his eyes when she looked at him, but then again I didn't stick around long enough to see how the situation played out.

"I guess even in their world, beauty tames the beast." He chuckled.

"Did you command her to capture one of them?" I asked, picking up one of his charts and flipping through the pages.

Charles shook his head.

"No. But when we saw she had subdued him we decided to keep him for study."

"And you think it's a good idea to have him in here?" I asked trying to make sense of why they decided to keep him alive.

"Dr. Robertson, we've never had one alive before. This is an opportunity to learn more about them. See what makes them tick. If we can crack their language and their behavior then we've won this war."

I sighed and looked up at him. He was staring down at me with this intense look in his eyes. I suppose he remembered who I was too.

"You're not wondering even the slightest bit, _why_ she kept him alive?" I asked, "They keep attacking the lab so they can get in here, but they never make it far enough."

Charles laughed at my insinuation.

"You think she's trying to sabotage us?" he asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"You didn't see what I saw yesterday."

"And what _did_ you see Doctor?" he asked challenging me.

I grunted and looked around the lab, discovering that I had the attention of all of the other scientists.

"How did I end up in my room?" I asked avoiding the question.

"Mia." Charles said walking away from me, "She took you to your room when you passed out."

I didn't remember passing out either, I just remembered falling to the floor. I reached up and felt the wound on my forehead.

"Then how'd I get this?"

He spun around and looked first at me then at the giant band-aid on my forehead.

"Mia said you hit your head when you fell."

I nodded, knowing something wasn't right about his explanation, but right now I wanted to know more about this creature we had.

"Do we know anything about _him_ yet?"

"The usual." One of the other female doctors said, "He's obviously a male of a higher rank…Warrior class we believe. His markings are different from the dead one we created Mia with, so they obviously have different family groups on their planet."

I watched the monster's massive chest move in and out and stared at the two broken bottom tusks.

"What about the markings carved into his tusks?" I asked pointing.

She walked over and looked at what I was pointing to.

"Probably tribal tattoos, similar to the way humans mark themselves."

Then she looked at me and smiled.

"They're a lot like us you know? That's why it was so easy to create Mia."

I took one more look at him and shook my head in disbelief.

"_These people are delusional."_ I thought, walking away from the tube.

"Uh Dr. Robertson, I need for you to go and get Mia."

As soon as he said her name, my heart started pounding.

"Bring her here to me; I need to take some blood samples."

I didn't want to go and get her for some reason. I couldn't think of the reason why, but my mind was telling me "no".

"Dr. Robertson?" I heard Charles say behind me.

"I'm sorry, I…I blanked out for a minute."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Get it together. We have work to do here and we don't have much time to do it." He said, "Now go and get her."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the kind reviews

I walked nervously down the hall to where they were holding Mia dreading each footstep the closer I got to the door. Even though Charles filled me in on what had happened, I couldn't help but feel like something else was going on. After what I saw, Mia couldn't be trusted.

"Hey Lance!" yelled one of the other scientists passing by.

I smiled and waved, hoping he didn't see the uneasiness painted across my face.

As I continued to walk, I stepped over the spot where Dr. Shaffer was killed. The cleaning crew had cleaned up the blood, but the memory of her headless body was still there.

"_I'm sorry you had to die for Charles's arrogance."_ I whispered, staring at the spot.

"What you looking at?" A military guard said from down the hall.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Where were you guys yesterday? We called for you, but you never came!"

I saw the guard shake his head and smile.

"Sorry doc, but we were a little tied up on the surface…We kept more of those bastards from coming down here…besides didn't your _weapon_ save you?"

I didn't like the tone in his voice, it was sarcastic and rude.

"You're alive aren't you?" he continued, but I ignored him and continued on my mission to retrieve Mia.

After what seemed like forever, I reached the double doors that housed _her_.

I walked slowly through the doors and she immediately caught my attention.

"Lance!" she called from behind her glass prison, "How's your head?"

For some reason her expression was different today. She usually glared at me, making me nervous, but this time she had a sensual grin on her face.

"My head's fine Mia." I said trying to avoid her stare, "Thank you for uh…asking."

"You're so welcome." She said softly.

I walked over to her chart and marked her checkout time.

"You know he was going to kill you Lance?" she asked, pressing her hands up against the glass door.

I nodded, still marking on the chart.

"You made him stop?" I asked, but she didn't respond, making me look up.

She was staring at me again. Actually, she was staring at me so hard it looked like she was looking through me.

"Why do you do that to just _me_?" I asked her finally, "You make me nervous."

She laughed seductively and tapped on the glass, signaling for me to come to her.

"I didn't know I made you nervous. I just think you're sexy Lance." She said running her hands through her long black hair.

I sat the chart down and looked at her.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

Her expression quickly went back to her usual cold stare.

"Struck a nerve?" I asked biting my bottom lip, "I saw you Mia…You acted like you wanted to..."

She growled and banged on the glass causing it to shake. She was upset now. She knew I saw what she did.

"And that story about me falling and hitting my head…what _really_ happened?" I continued.

Her breathing sped up and she started pacing around in the glass cell.

"Oh so now you don't want to answer me?"

She said nothing, but I could tell exactly what she was thinking by the look in her eyes.

"What are you planning Mia?"

Then she stopped pacing and placed her hands back on the glass.

"You will be first." She snarled and looked into my eyes, "And it won't be _him_ crushing your neck."

Her threats made me contemplate opening the door.

"Mia…I've been ordered to take you to Dr. Morgan, but I'm not opening this door if you're going to come out and kill me."

She looked at me for a minute thinking about what I said and then a smile spread across her face.

"Now, when I open this door, will you be good?"

She started laughing and nodded and I walked over to push the release button to open the door. I watched her slowly walk out and hold out her hand for me to lead her to her destination.

"Lance?" she asked, "Do you find me attractive?"

I looked at her trying to figure out whether this was a mind game.

"Sure…I guess…I mean for a…"

Then she gently grabbed my hand and brought it up to her cheek.

"A monster?" she asked quietly.

I looked at her and for the first time I saw a glimmer of humanity in her. In a way, I felt sorry for her. I mean it had to be hard being what she was, not being able to identify with one species or the other. She was literally torn between two races.

"You ever wish you weren't…you know… created?" I asked leading her out of the lab and down the hall.

She didn't respond, and I decided to leave it alone. It's funny how she was designed to be void of human emotions, but out of all of us, she was the _most_ human. We continued to walk down the hall in silence making a few of the other scientists and guards stop and stare at us. All of a sudden, I heard her gasp and I turned around to see if she was okay.

"What's wrong?" I said.

"I…smell… him…is _he _with Charles?" she asked excitedly.

I didn't know how to respond, but the events that what would happen next confirmed the horror that was about to come.

…

We finally reached the lab where Charles was waiting patiently.

"Ahhh Mia!" he said excitedly, waving for her to come stand next to him, but Mia was preoccupied with the monster that was behind him.

I watched her as that familiar look spread across her face again.

"Everybody leave." Charles said walking giddily towards an entranced Mia.

I started to walk out but then he called me back.

"Everybody but Dr. Robertson."

I sighed and begrudgingly walked back into the lab mentally kicking myself for not moving faster.

"Alright now doctor, I need for you to help me prep." He said jogging over to another workstation and grabbing different supplies.

"Setup everything." He said placing the materials on the table.

I glanced over my shoulder at Mia whose attention was squarely on the tube then over at Charles to see if he saw what I saw, but as usual, he thought his _creation_ could do no wrong.

"Ready?" he said rushing back over to me.

I nodded and grabbed Mia's wrist, making the monster in the tube growl aggressively.

"What's wrong with him?" Charles asked sticking the needle in her arm and drawing out dark green blood, obviously a mix of human and their blood.

I looked up at the tube and watched him become more violent as Charles squirted her blood into a little glass vile.

"Okay sweetheart, just a little bit more." He said touching her face gently.

"I think we should stop…he's reacting to what we're doing to Mia." I said nervously.

Charles laughed.

"A little crush big guy?" he said stepping away from Mia to the tube and hitting it, "Yeah, I know how you feel."

I looked over at him with disgust and then looked back at the monster that had begun bending the steel cuffs around his wrists.

"She's a sexy little thing isn't she," Charles continued this time slowly running his hand down Mia's shoulder.

"Stop it!" I commanded watching the monster get angrier, but he continued to touch Mia.

"STOP it!"

Then I heard the metal around his wrists break in the tube.

"STOP IT!" I yelled, making Charles look up.

Suddenly free of his braces the monster banged on the glass tube, putting a huge crack in it.

"Call security!" Charles yelled, running away from Mia and darting out the door. I followed quickly behind him.

"I told you to stop!" I screamed at him, pushing the security button frantically, "You've made him mad!"

Then he started laughing crazily.

"I've made _him_ mad? I made her. _She_ belongs to _me_ Dr. Robertson."

I walked back to the door and peeked though the little window laughing silently as I thought his words over. Back in the lab, I watched her calm him down by gently rubbing her hands on the cracked glass tube. They were like two animals in heat, two deadly animals and we had introduced them to each other. We let them get close to each other, be in the same room with each other. We are so stupid.

I turned my attention away from the window and looked back at Charles who was talking to security. After they rushed in I walked up to him.

"He didn't hurt her did he?" he asked.

I smirked at his ignorance and shook my head "no".

"Why would he react like that?"

"You were touching her. I don't think he liked that very much." I said resting against the wall.

"Who gives a shit what _he_ likes? She belongs to me!" He barked.

I reached up and rubbed the wound on my forehead.

"Sorry Charles, but I don't think she's yours anymore."


	4. Chapter 4

"…_do you find me attractive?"_

Mia's words haunted me as I struggled to stay awake in my lab. I glanced over at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"_12:30 already."_ I thought yawning _"Gotta get done."_

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in?" I said looking up to see who it was. It was Sheryl, another scientist, and she was smiling brightly as she walked in and sat down next to me.

"How'd you know I was down here?" I asked her, happy to see a pretty face still up at this hour.

"One of the guards told me you were in the weapons lab."

I nodded.

"So, anything new?" she asked looking at the spread I had lying in front of me, "Are all of these _his_?"

I shook my head.

"Not all, the stuff at the end of the table is his…the rest of them we confiscated off some dead ones."

"Wow." She said eying the weapons at the end of the table.

"What?"

"He must be pretty important where he comes from, all his stuff is gold. Never seen one with gold armor."

I smiled.

"Yeah, _pure gold_, and look at this," I said, picking up his face mask, "It has the mark of a Pharaoh on it."

"A Pharaoh? Why would it have _that_ on it? That's Egyptian. You know how many years ago that was? I don't think even _they_ live that long."

I nodded.

"Yeah. It's probably not his original armor then. Probably passed along to him as a gift… for his… _accomplishments_."

"Accomplishments? Never thought of "number of kills" as _that _before."

"He's probably an alpha male…the big man on his planet."

She laughed.

"What?" I asked, I wanted to know the joke too.

She shook her head.

"Just think, hundreds of years ago, we never knew they existed, and now we're in this lab studying their weapons and experimenting with their genetics."

"I don't know about that. Obviously they were paying the Egyptians a couple of visits." I said carefully sitting the mask back down.

I watched her look around the lab at all of the weapons we had acquired over the years, and then she looked back at me.

"No wonder they're attacking us…we have everything that belongs to them…hell, now we even have one of _them_. If I were them, I'd be pissed off too."

"Think they're justified?" I asked.

"Maybe. That's why I said they are a lot like us. I mean just think if they did the same thing to us… take our weapons, and run up in our territory, we'd be just like them. We're always trying to own everything."

I shook my head.

"No Sheryl. They have been hunting us for hundreds of years. Hunting us, treating us like animals, ripping off our heads, tearing off our skin…"

"And how's that any different from what we do Lance?" she asked, touching my hand, "We do the same thing back on Earth."

I fell silent realizing what she said was right. Then Mia's words echoed through my head again.

"Lance?" I faintly heard Sheryl say, "You okay?"

My head had begun spinning again.

"Dr. Robertson?" she said again, this time shaking me, "Are you okay?"

I met her worried gaze and smiled.

"Yeah…Yeah…I'm fine."

"I think you need to go to bed." She said rubbing my back.

I looked up at the clock again.

"I can't, I still have to catalogue this stuff by morning."

She laughed.

"Lance, it _is_ morning, look it's not going to get up and walk away…it'll still be here when you wake up. You need to go to bed."

I sighed and realized she was right.

"Alright." I said getting up and stumbling forward.

"You need help?" she asked, balancing me.

"It's this wound on my forehead; it's worse than I thought."

She looked up at the band-aid and signaled for me to sit back down.

"It's bleeding. Let me see." She said gently peeling it off the wound, making me jump from the sudden pain of the air hitting it.

"Why did you…You just slapped a band-aid on it?" she said pulling a handkerchief out her pocket and walking away from me to find some antiseptic and surgical tweezers.

"What wrong with it?" I asked trying not to faint.

"There's something…something still in the wound…that's why it's still bleeding and won't heal."

I reached up to touch it but she demanded that I didn't, I might infect it further.

"Okay…let's see here." She said dipping the tweezers in the antiseptic."

I blocked her hand from my head and looked at her in disbelief.

"Uh…what are doing with that?"

She grunted and looked annoyed at me for a minute.

"Lance. Come on."

She had a look of determination on her face, and I knew she wasn't going to let me go until she fixed my head, so I sat there and decided not to protest.

As she dug the tweezers down in my head, I gritted my teeth to try to lessen the pain but it wasn't working. Everytime those sharp edges touched the wound I squirmed.

"You done?" I asked wiping the blood that trickled down my forehead away from my eyes.

"Almost." She said staring intensely at the wound, "And…got it!"

She gave me the antiseptic soaked handkerchief and walked to the sink to clean up whatever it was she pulled out of my head.

"Well?" I said noticing that the pain had stopped.

"What the hell is this?" she said, holding up a piece of shiny metal with the tweezers and walking back over to me.

I looked at it and then back at her. Then she put it down on the table and studied it more closely.

"It looks like a tip of something." She said, "And it looks like it's made of gold."

"_Gold?"_ I said looking back at the spread of weapons on the table, "That thing's armor is gold."

"Do you remember what happened to you two days ago?"

I closed my eyes and thought for a second.

"All I remember is him almost killing me, and then Mia stepping in to save my life. Uh…then I ran from them, passed out and fell on the floor hitting my head."

Sheryl narrowed her eyes at me.

"And why do you think you passed out?"

"I don't know."

"That's not what happened to you Lance." She said pulling on my arm to make me get up, "Come on, let me take you to medical so we can stitch that wound up."

"What do you mean that's not what happened to me?" I asked pulling away from her grasp.

"Think about. There's a piece of gold metal lodged in your forehead, but you claim that you mysteriously passed out and hit your head? That doesn't even make sense. Not after finding this."

I shrugged.

"That's what Mia told Charles had happened, she was the one that took me back to my room after I passed out. What are you getting at?"

"Someone hit you with something, and you passed out from the wound on your head."

"What?" I said feeling woozy again, "I…"

"Who was with you in the hallway that day?"

"Just Mia and that _thing_." I confirmed.

Then we both heard a loud thump above our heads.

"What was that?" Sheryl asked looking up "What's in the lab above this one?"

I thought for a second then looked at Sheryl.

"What?" she asked, startled by my expression.

"That's where they put him after he broke his containment tube. We gotta go!"

She grabbed my arm and tugged at it.

"Lance, you are in no shape to…"

I turned around and grabbed both of her hands.

"Sheryl, if he gets loose in this place, we're all dead."


	5. Chapter 5

Both Sheryl and I bolted to the elevator in order to get to the next floor to see if he was still contained. My heart was racing as the doors closed in front of us.

"Calm down." She said patting my hand.

I nodded, but that was easier said than done.

"What could have made that noise?" I said staring at her.

She searched for something to say, but instead she just shook her head. I could tell she was scared, but she didn't want to say it. Besides, I think I was panicked enough for the both of us. Finally, the elevator dinged and the stainless steel doors slid open slowly. Both of us peered out and realized that the hallway looked normal.

"See, it's nothing." She said breathing a sigh of relief.

I stepped out first and waved for her to hang back.

"I still have to be sure though."

She followed behind me silently looking down each connecting hallway for signs of anything out of place but once I noticed that nothing was wrong I sighed heavily, backed up against a nearby wall and slid down to the floor.

"I'm loosing my mind." I said closing my eyes, "I'm hearing shit now."

Sheryl walked over to me and kneeled down.

"I heard it too Lance, but…it was probably nothing. This place is pretty old, and keep in mind we _are_ underground, dirt's probably shifting." She said smiling.

I started laughing and nodded.

"Guess this hole in my head really did some damage huh?"

"We still need to get you to medi…."

All of a sudden, we heard what sounded like an explosion, and the facility shook violently.

_Warning. Facility hull has been breached. All laboratory personnel please evacuate immediately._

"What?" I said pushing myself up quickly from the floor and listening to the computerized announcement.

_Atmospheric pressure now at 98 percent. All laboratory personnel please evacuate immediately._

"Oh my G…" I started, but Sheryl quieted me and pricked her ear to something coming down the hall.

"You hear that? Sounds like running."

As soon as she uttered the words, five soldiers came running down the hall in a hurry.

"Excuse me! What's going on?" I yelled, trying to get some answers.

One of them stopped and signaled for the rest of the men to go past us.

"We're not sure doctor, but from my understanding there's a huge hole in the upper level now."

His radio started talking and he picked it up.

"What's that Brooks?"

"Sir…we're… taking a lot…of heat…out here! SHIT! HOLD YOUR FIRE! Sir, it's like they're all fuckin' attacking at the same time! We can't hold for um for long!"

I could hear the gunfire on the radio and I looked at Sheryl who had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest.

"And the explosion?" I asked him, trying to balance myself through all of the shaking around me.

"Brooks, were your men dropping bombs just a second ago?" he asked.

"No…sir! That was them…they're…trying to get in! We're gonna call for transports to get the civilians outta here. We ain't gonna be able to save it sir!"

He looked at the both of us and nodded.

"Sir?"

"What is it Brooks?"

"The transports will be here at 0600. All civilians that wanna keep their asses need to be up here by then. They'll be here in five hours! Over!"

"Well, you heard the man. Doctors, get out of here ASAP! You don't have much time. We'll see you at the surface."

"Thank you lieutenant…but…what about the others?" I asked.

He turned back around and smirked.

"I wouldn't worry about them too much. Save yourselves." He said running off to catch up with his men.

Sheryl tugged my arm, but I broke free and went the opposite way.

"Where are you going? You heard him. We have to get out of here!" she pleaded. but I waved for her to stay put. I _had_ to see if he had escaped.

When I reached the lab he was held up in, I saw that the big steel doors had been bent outwards and my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

"Well?" Sheryl called from down the hall, but before I said anything, she already knew by the expression on my face.

"Don't worry Lance; I'm sure Mia will…"

I started laughing again, but it was a nervous laugh.

"_Mia."_ I said, "She's not going to do anything…she's _with_ them."

_Atmospheric pressure now at 94 percent. All laboratory personnel please evacuate immediately._

Sheryl walked over to me with a look of disbelief.

"No. You're wrong. She was created to…"

The lights went off and the security lights switched on.

"Fight with us?" I chuckled, "Sheryl you can't program a living being to do what you want."

Then the facility shook again from another huge explosion that sounded like it came from inside this time.

_Attention all laboratory personnel, communications have been severed. I repeat communications have been severed._

"Great!" I said grabbing Sheryl's hand and navigating through the darkness to the stairwell, "Now they've cut our comm. system."

"Why would they do that?" She asked with a frantic tone in her voice.

"They're trying to make sure none of us get off this planet alive."

…

We walked in silence up the stairs, not because we didn't have anything to say, but because both of us were scared out of our minds.

"Why would she side with them?" Sheryl asked, trying to make sense of what was happening.

"Why not?" I asked, looking around.

"Because she's nothing like them."

I shook my head.

"She's _exactly_ like them, and at least _they_ accept her."

Suddenly I heard a door slam above us.

"Shhh!" I said putting my finger over my lips, "Did you hear that?"

She nodded and hugged my arm closer.

"Could've been the soldiers. They probably came up here."

Silently I prayed that she was right and when we reached the door to level six I pushed it open to see if anyone was in the hallway. Whatever slammed the door was obviously gone now but for some reason, the security lights weren't on on this floor and that made me hesitant to go in.

"I don't want to go in there." Sheryl whispered, anchoring herself to the floor.

"Neither do I, but we have to go through each level to get to the surface." I told her. Actually, I thought the design was stupid, but it was supposed to deter theft of the property in the labs. You couldn't get out without someone seeing you.

"Okay…stay here…I'll go and check it out…and I'll come back to get you."

I saw the whites of her eyes move up and down and I knew she was going to stay put.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the dark hallway slowly making sure I didn't trip on anything. Underneath my feet I kept stepping on pieces of broken glass and I lifted my hands above my head guessing that it had come from the security lights.

"Ouch!" I said, loud enough to startle Sheryl.

"What's wrong?" She whisper-yelled from the stairwell door.

"I cut my finger. The lights…the security lights are broken…"

"Something broke them?" she asked.

"I think so."

I hoped I wouldn't find out anytime soon though. Then my foot kicked something in the floor, something heavy but soft.

"What the hell?" I said aloud, attempting to step over it, almost slipping on a puddle that was next to the object.

"Sheryl, there's something lying in the floor here!" I called, but she didn't respond. Then I heard the faint hum of electricity around me.

"_The lights!"_ I thought waiting for them to come back on, but as soon as they flickered back on I wished they hadn't. I saw what I was tripping over and slipping in and held my breath as I struggled not to throw up the contents of my stomach.

The hallway was littered with bodies, bodies of my co-workers and they all had one horrific thing in common. They were skinned. I looked at their cracked nametags and tattered lab coats lying next to their skinless bodies, in the pools of blood I kept slipping in.

"Sheryl!" I called, attempting to warn her of the gruesome discovery, "Sheryl!"

She still didn't answer.

"Sheryl?" I called again, looking back towards where I left her.

I was beginning to get worried.

"Sheryl please answer me!" I screamed, but a loud roar responded to my calls instead. I ducked into one of the labs around the corner, pressed my back against the wall and held my breath.

I could hear the gurgling growl of one of those things as it searched for me. Then I heard a female's voice. It was _Mia_.

I swallowed hard as she neared the lab I was hiding in hoping she hadn't seen me come in here. My body trembled as I heard her clawed hands scrape against the walls making a screech. As she passed where I was I could hear her footsteps become quieter as she walked further down the hall.

"_She didn't find me."_ I thought happily, listening to the door of the other stairwell slam shut. I walked out slowly, looking down both ends of the hallway making sure she was gone and when I saw that it was empty I took off running.

Suddenly, I heard a growl… a half-human growl behind me and I turned around. I didn't see anything though, I just heard it, and I began to back towards the door slowly.

"Where are you going?" A voice said softly.

"Who's there?" I said, still backing towards the door.

I heard a laugh and watched Mia uncloak herself.

"Like my new stuff?" She asked walking slowly towards me, making me stumble over my feet, "Careful doctor, you don't want to fall again."

"Where's Sheryl?" I demanded watching her closely.

She reached behind her back and dropped a bloody mass on the floor. I looked down at it and realized what it was. It was a clump of Sheryl's skin.

"She's _hanging_ out in the stairwell waiting for you."

"You…"

"Monster?" she asked, "Yes, I have accepted that now."

"How could you do that? She never did anything to _you_!" I screamed.

"But doctor, isn't that what you created me for? To kill?"

Her words were frightening, but oddly ironic.

"You were supposed to be for us!"

I watched her reach down and pull something off a strap she had around her thigh and laugh.

"I _was_… until I realized that I fit in better with the _monsters_ instead."

Then she charged, throwing whatever it was she had in her hand at me. I ran to the door and once I got inside the stairwell, slammed it shut. The object she threw at me hit the door, sliced through the metal and flew into a wall making it crack from the impact. I pressed my body against the door until I didn't hear her anymore then went to investigate what it was she threw at me.

Plucking it out of the wall, I studied it, and discovered something startlingly familiar about it. It was a miniature golden razor lined disc. Golden just like that piece Sheryl dug out of my head. I realized what happened to me two days ago. She threw one of these things at me, only it grazed my head and a little piece broke off of it. It was all coming back to me.

"_I'm sorry for this Lance, but you've seen too much." _Her voice replayed in my head.

_Atmospheric pressure now at 89 percent. All laboratory personnel please evacuate immediately._

The computer voice snapped me out of my deep thoughts, and I shoved the little disk in my pocket. When I reached the door to level five I cautiously peeked into the hallway and walked in. Now that I knew Mia was trying to kill me, I knew I needed some protection. I stumbled through the main hall looking around and glancing down the other hallways to see if I could find a security station. There were usually a few guns and ammo there, and I could get on surveillance and see what was going on outside and inside. When I reached the end of the main hallway, I looked to my right and noticed a huge sign that read "Security Station".

"Jackpot!" I said excitedly, running towards it. Then the facility shook again, this time so violently I lost my balance and fell down hard on my knees making one of them pop.

"Shit!" I yelled, touching it to make sure nothing was wrong with it. I could still walk, it was just sore from the impact. Suddenly, behind me I heard glass breaking and looked up to see the main hallway going dark.

As I scrambled to get to the security room, I felt a presence staring at me, and glanced over my shoulder to see a massive figure standing at the end of the hallway watching me. However, I noticed I hadn't ever seen this one before. His mask was shaped like that of a human skull and he had four bloody skulls hanging from something on his back. I watched him extend his wrist blades and run towards me, his footsteps making the floor shudder.

I limped for the door of the security room, shut and barricaded it with a chair, and limped over to the surveillance cameras to see what was going on in the rest of the lab and on the surface. When I looked into each camera, my mouth fell open at what I saw. On the surface, there were hundreds of them dropping from their ships and even with the technology we had stolen from them, they were still slaughtering us. They always seemed to be one step ahead of us. However, it was what was on the inside that startled me the most. The hallways were littered with bodies and leading the massacre was Mia, o_ur_ creation, designed to fight for _us_.

Disgusted by the images on the screens I began to switch them off one by one, until there was only one left. I reached up to flick the button, but stopped when I saw someone familiar. It was Charles, and he was severely hurt. He was also on the basement level, which was two levels down instead of up. At first, the thought of going to get him was inconceivable, but I couldn't let him die down there. I listened to see if the monster at the door had gone away. It was quiet, but that didn't mean he was gone.

_Atmospheric pressure now at 74 percent. All laboratory personnel please evacuate immediately._

I searched around for an alternate way out and spotted an air duct.

Then as if to make matters worse the lights went out again, but for some reason this time I knew somehow that they weren't coming back on anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

It was unbelievable how quickly things went from bad to disaster in just a few hours. I went from studying alien technology in the lab to trying to escape from being crushed to death or _worse_, skinned alive.

"_This is crazy!"_ I said quietly to myself as I crawled through the air duct to rescue Dr. Morgan. I didn't even like the man, he had to be the most obnoxious, egotistical person I had ever met, but I couldn't shake that image I saw on the security cameras. He _was _still alive, and I couldn't leave him down there to die. Before the power went off, the oxygen was at 74 percent, and after being trapped in the security room for thirty minutes I wasn't sure how much time I had, but whatever I was going to do, I had to do it quickly.

The air ducts were narrow and tight making them almost impossible to crawl through, especially since I had a gun, ammo and a light on me, and of course, the violent shaking every five minutes didn't make it any easier.

Suddenly, I heard crying and looked up to see what was left of the security lights shinning through the duct.

"_Somebody still alive."_ I thought excitedly, slowly sliding up and looking in to see a man down on his knees pleading with someone.

"_P...p...please…spare…my life…I have…a family…b...b…back on Earth"_

I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was terrified, but I still couldn't see what was scaring him, so, I slid up a little closer and tilted my head to get a better look. I watched him being pulled into the air by the collar of his lab coat by an invisible hand.

"_Please don't!"_ He screamed, struggling to get free.

Then the creature uncloaked itself and I saw Mia standing there, with two males standing behind her protectively. She was beginning to look more and more like them. She had even begun braiding her hair and had tribal markings on her arms and neck. Every ounce of her humanity had faded away revealing the monster within. I watched her smile at the man's terrified reaction as he continued to struggle to get free. I wanted to say something but I knew if I interfered she would kill me, and my whole mission to save Dr. Morgan would be in vain.

"_Mia…p…p… please…you weren't designed to hurt humans."_

As soon as he spoke those words, something broke in her. I saw it. It was a physical reaction, and I made myself look away because I didn't want to see what was about to become of him. I continued my way through the duct trying to ignore the sound of cracking bone and the splattering of blood behind me. It was the most sickening sound I had ever heard in my life and I knew that it would be something I had to add to my growing list of horror that I had seen tonight.

All around me I could hear the sounds of violent deaths-screaming, crying, begging, every single sound of misery known to humankind, and when I didn't hear that, I heard the bone chilling roars of the alien race that had been ruthlessly hunting us for hundreds of years. For a minute, I didn't see a way out of this. I kept thinking of the worst possible scenario happening, preventing me from saving Dr. Morgan and myself. The ducts seemed to go on forever, and I knew my time was winding down quickly.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar scream, and that's when I knew I had reached my destination.

"Mia! Help me!" I heard Charles yell to the top of his lungs.

"_Shut up!"_ I thought to myself as I crawled to the opening, _"Why is he calling her?"_

I peeked through the opening in the duct and looked around to make sure he was still alone. He was, but he was in worse shape than what I saw on the security camera. It looked like one of those things had attacked him.

"Charles?" I whispered, but he didn't react.

"Charles?" I whispered again a little louder, hoping he had heard me. I didn't want to run the risk of alerting those things- they could be anywhere.

"Mia!" He ignorantly yelled again.

"Shut up!" I whispered a little louder, startling him.

"Who's there?"

I kicked my foot against the metal covering knocking it loose and slowly crawled out trying not to make any noise.

"Why are _you_ here?" He demanded, getting loud again.

I rushed over and put my hand over his mouth.

"Look Charles, you're going to have to be quiet okay? If they hear you, then we both will die!" I said through gritted teeth.

He snatched my hand away from his mouth and glared at me.

"Why are you _here_?" He asked again, annoyance growing in his voice.

"I saw that you were hurt. I came to save you. I couldn't leave you down here to die."

He started laughing and adjusted himself against the wall he was leaning on.

"Thanks Dr. Robertson, but I don't _need_ for you to save me. I have someone else to do that."

I shook my head.

"Charles…she…"

But he interrupted me.

"I called her, she will be here soon to come get me."

"I'm sorry? What?" I said, trying to understand what had just come out of his mouth.

"I called her. Oh, I never told anyone. I installed a chip into her brain that links directly to this transmitter that will tell her where I am if I ever needed her help." He said pulling it a thin, silver piece of metal out of his lab coat pocket.

I couldn't believe what he said.

"Why? Why did you do that?"

He didn't say anything, he just started to yell her name again. I slapped my hand over his mouth again trying to quiet him down but he pushed me away from him forcefully.

"Look _Lance_, I DON'T NEED YOU! Now leave me alone!"

My blood began to boil and I realized that I was getting pissed with him. I grabbed him around his neck and squeezed it hard.

"I didn't _have_ to come back for you…"

He started hatefully in my eyes and gripped my wrist, pulling my hand away from his neck.

"Then why did you?"

I nodded and realized that I should have just left his ungrateful ass down here to die. Now, there was a possibility that neither one of us would make it out alive.

"Charles…she's not what you think she is. She's a monster."

He started laughing again.

"Maybe to _you_, but I made her…she's _my _baby, and she _will_ save_ me._"

There would be no negotiating with him, and I knew it.

"Charles please." I said pleading with him, but he shook his head.

Then I heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"They're coming." I said looking at the door behind us, "I gotta go, please come with me."

"Just GO!" he yelled again waving me away.

Reluctantly I crawled back into the duct and pulled the cover back over it staring woefully at the stubborn man who was about to find out the truth. Suddenly, the door flew open and I noticed Mia's feet through the tiny holes in the covering.

"I knew you would come for me." He said coughing. I could see him reaching his hand up to her.

"Dr. Morgan," She said gently, kneeling down to stroke his face, "I'm so glad you called me."

At first, it seemed like everything was okay.

"_Maybe he was right."_ I thought to myself, but then I heard the door fly open again, and in walked the big male with the Egyptian armor. Mia rose slowly and backed away from Charles.

"Mia, what are doing?" He asked confused by her actions, "Kill him or he will hurt us."

She didn't respond, but she continued to back towards the male behind her.

"What are you doing?" he asked again, looking past her at the unmasked alien behind her.

The male moved closer to Mia, gently put one of his hands around her neck and rubbed his tusks against the back of her head, making her moan seductively.

"No." Charles said trying to shake the image from his head, "Don't you dare touch her!"

Then the monster did something familiar, something that made Charles's mouth drop. He ran his clawed hands down her shoulders, just as he saw _him_ do that day in the lab.

"You don't have the right to touch her like that! She belongs to…"

The big male looked up, gently nudged Mia out of the way, and stomped closer to Charles.

"ME." He growled, picking Charles up by the neck. Then he looked over his shoulder back at Mia waiting for her instructions.

"Mia…please help me," Charles whispered, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks "Don't let him kill me."

She smiled at him and turned around to walk out of the door.

"I _created_ you!" He managed to squeak out.

"Yes Dr. Morgan but I _destroyed_ you."

Then the male brought his other hand up and positioned them both of them around Charles's head.

"I…I…I'm sorry for doubting you Lance." I heard him whisper, and then the male squeezed his head making his skull crack.

"OH GOD!" Charles screamed in pain as the alien crushed his head with his bare hands. I averted my eyes as I heard Charles's skull caving in and his blood falling to the floor. When he was done, he carelessly dropped his body on the floor and walked out of the room behind Mia. I opened my eyes and stared blankly at his stiff body, trying to keep my composure. Then I heard the Mia's voice from outside the door.

"There is _one_ more. We _must _wipe out everyone who has knowledge of our technology."

That's when it hit me.

_They were destroying everything and everyone that knew of their technology. That had stolen from them. That's why they had been attacking us for so long, but the lab was so perfectly designed and heavily secured that it was almost impossible for them to get in…at least until they had an inside source. We played right into their hands by creating her. She was the mole, the traitor, the insider. She knew every inch of this place and everyone. She was never for us. Since birth, she was against us. The other side of her was stronger than the human side and now I knew why she always looked at me like that. I was the only one who wasn't fascinated with her, that didn't blindly trust her, and she knew it…she even tried to pick me off early so I couldn't warn the others about her and her brethren's plans._

As much as I hated to admit it, they had won. The facility was crumbling, and I had to be real with myself, I probably wasn't going to get out of here alive. It was funny, how the prey decided that they were going to become the predators, but it wouldn't be long before everything would be restored to its natural and twisted order.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for following my story guys!! I appreciate the wonderful feedback! I never thought people would actually like my thoughts and ideas but thanks a million!!_

As I continued to crawl through the narrow ducts, I kept thinking about Charles. He didn't have to die that way, but his ignorance _was_ his destruction. I tried to help him, but deep down I knew he wouldn't have come with me, at least without putting us both in serious danger.

I could hear the groaning of the metal support beams of the facility breaking under the increasing pressure. Next would be the sound of shattering glass, and at the rate I was going, I'd only be on the fifth floor when I got crushed. To make matters worse my arms were beginning to lock up and I knew that soon I would have to re-enter the hallways if I wanted a _real_ chance to live.

"_Just a few more feet Lance."_ I coached myself, trying to keep focus and not loose my cool, but every time I heard one of those beams groan, a new twinge of fear went through me. Suddenly, my head began to spin and I felt my lungs tightening up. I squeezed my hand out from under me and clenched my chest.

"_I have to get out of here."_ I said quietly, trying to catch my breath. The availability of air was decreasing, and if I didn't get out of this small space then I would suffocate.

Then, I heard Mia's inhuman roar and froze. I listened to her footsteps as I started to slide slowly towards the next opening to see what was going on. As I peeked in, I noticed she wasn't alone. The big male that had crushed Charles's head was with her. I stared through the tiny holes of the opening, realizing I had become fascinated with the two. They hung under each other like long lost sweethearts, caressing, and nuzzling each other gently- which was a side of the aliens I had never seen. They were always killing, and destroying, but seeing them show affection was odd.

I looked on as Mia teased him, which he seemed to enjoy very much. She had taken his mask and hid it behind her back and he was _playfully_ trying to take it from her. I noticed that she was seductively backing into a corner, gesturing for him to follow- and he did eagerly, as any man being led by a beautiful woman would. Then she placed his mask between her thighs and with her other hand, gently grabbed one of his broken tusks and pulled his face close to hers making him purr excitedly while he reached down to retrieve his mask from in between her thighs.

I had to admit I was both horrified and infatuated with what I saw, it was almost like watching a human female and male tease each other. He was gently stroking every part of her to her satisfaction and she was gladly returning the favor making him purr even louder. As I continued to watch them, I felt my other arm beginning to fall asleep, and I adjusted myself carefully, not realizing I was about to make an almost fatal mistake, because as soon as I pulled my hand from under me, my flashlight fell out of my pocket and hit the metal with a loud clank.

"_Oh shit!"_ I thought hoping they didn't hear me through all of the other noise, but then I heard Mia's nasty hiss and I turned around to see her yellow eyes staring in at me.

"Thought you could hide from _me_?" She snarled pulling the metal cover away with her clawed hands and reaching in to pull me out.

I scrambled to crawl away from her, but she caught my foot and pulled me back ripping my pants leg on the edge of the opening and scraping up my leg.

"Let me go!" I screamed, kicking violently and luckily landing one in her face making her yelp in pain. She released my leg and screamed, annoyed that I had gotten away from her. Behind me I could hear her pulling the metal away as she tore through the duct after me. I looked back to see her glaring at me, those yellow eyes burning into mine. Then she started laughing, which was strangely becoming similar to her mate's laugh.

"That's fine Lance. Run. I like my prey on the run!" She screamed after me.

I looked down to see my leg bleeding profusely but I couldn't let that stop me. I knew had to get to the next lab before they did, because I was sure that if she wasn't pissed before, she certainly was now that I kicked her in the face.

I crawled through the duct as if my ass was on fire ignoring the pain shooting through my arms and now my leg and after what seemed like only a few seconds- probably because I was moving so quickly- I reached the next opening.

"_Don't have much time!" _I said kicking the cover off the duct, pushing myself out and pulling out my gun. I walked slowly over to the door and pressed myself against it listening for Mia, but there was nothing but eerie silence.

"_Okay Lance, now is the time to get the fuck out of here. It doesn't matter what's on the other side of this door just get out there and run like hell." _I said taking a deep breath and loading my gun, _"Here goes nothing!"_

I bolted out of the lab and down the hallway glancing behind me to see if they were coming down the hall. I didn't see Mia, but I saw the male and he was walking at a steady pace.

"_Wait why isn't he…"_

Then I saw why he wasn't in a hurry. He was positioning something on his shoulder to aim at me.

"What the…" I started, my eyes growing wide at the blue spark building from the gun.

That's when I realized what was about to happen.

"Oh SHIT!" I yelled, ducking from the huge blue light that flew over my head into the door of the stairwell causing a huge explosion and making the entire hallway shake.

I looked up at what was left of the door and ran towards it. Suddenly, I heard the power building back up in his shoulder-mounted cannon and dropped to the floor as the blue light flew past me, this time hitting the glass wall of the stairwell in front of me.

"_This isn't going to work,_ I said scrambling towards the stairs, _"Every time I get up he's going to fire that damn thing."_

I knew I had to do something or he was going to destroy the steps and ruin what little chance I still had to get out of here, so I pulled out my gun and as he geared up to shoot at me again I fired at him, hitting him in chest and neck making him roar behind his mask. For a minute, he was stunned that I had shot and actually _hit_ him, but his surprise quickly turned into a body shaking rage. I kept my eyes on him and got up quickly, just missing another flash of blue light from the cannon on his shoulder.

…

Once at the top of the stairs, I carefully cracked open the door, silently praying that I was alone, and peeked inside. All of the security lights were broken on this level so I had to use my flashlight to navigate. As I walked carefully down the hall, a pungent order hit my nose and I immediately avoided panning my light down to the floor. I didn't want to see what was giving off that odor. I had seen enough death for the night. For a minute, I hated myself for coming back for Charles because I could have been on the surface by now, and hell, he probably would have died anyway, with or without me, but I shook the selfish but _true_ thought from my head. I knew I was getting frustrated because I wasn't thinking like myself anymore. Well, either I was getting frustrated or the lack of oxygen was taking a toll on my brain, but whatever the situation was I needed to focus on getting out in one piece.

All of a sudden, I heard a faint voice on the floor in front of me.

"_If anyone is still alive…civilian…transport will be here in two hours…please get to the surface because we will not wait…We are declaring Verion 12 a lost site. Military forces have been depleted. They've won."_

I shined my flashlight down to see what the voice was coming from and saw that it was a radio. I guessed that one of the soldiers had dropped it.

"_I repeat…if anyone is still alive the civilian transport…"_

I held down the talk button and proceeded to talk.

"Um…hello?" I said still walking to get to the next stairwell.

"_You gotta speak louder…I can't hear you…"_

I hesitated then held the talk button down again.

"I'm a survivor."

"_Identify yourself please!"_ The man on the other end yelled.

"My name is Dr. Lance Robertson and…I…I…I am the only left down here."

"_O…Okay doctor…where are you?"_

I shined my light around to see if I could see a level number on any of the cracked glass walls.

"Uh…I'm on level six."

The man on the other end got silent making me nervous.

"Hello?" I said beginning to panic.

"_Doctor you're on level six? The transport will be here in two hours sir. There's no way…and we aren't waiting… the Yautjas…they're taking this planet."_

I swallowed hard at the reality of what he was telling me.

"Please, I will be there…but I'm the only one left, and they're hunting me…"

Then I heard a loud thud behind me, making me turn around quickly.

"_Doctor?"_ The solider asked, but I was focused on what was making that noise.

"Who's there?" I whispered dropping the radio and backing down the hall afraid to shine my light ahead of me.

The thud got louder and I heard what sounded like two heavy doors being pulled open.

"They can't be!" I thought, finally shining my light towards the dead elevator at the other end, "They can't be using the…"

But the door flew open and one of them stared down the hall at me, the eyeholes of his mask glowing red.

"Shit! That's how they're getting around!" I thought turning and running for the stairs stumbling over several soft masses on the floor. I was praying that this one didn't have one of those shoulder cannons to shoot me with. That last one damn near took off my head with it.

I could hear this one stomping down the hall after me, kicking whatever was on the floor out of his way. To be as big as they were, they were extremely quick and I could feel him getting closer.

"Please, oh please, oh please!" I chanted repeatedly as I ran frantically. Then just as I was about to reach my hand out to grab the handle of the door, the monster caught my lab coat and yanked me back throwing me off my feet and on to my back between his massive legs. I reached into my pocket for my gun, but it wasn't there. It must've fallen out when I fell. I looked up at the alien and watched him extend his wrist blades to kill me.

"_Well, this is it."_ I thought silently as I closed my eyes waiting to feel the metal pierce through my neck, but it never came. In the distance, I could hear someone else running down the hall. Then I heard the creature standing over me roar and I opened my eyes to see a huge metal rod sticking through his chest. I rolled out of the way on my stomach just as he was about to hit the floor, located my gun and pushed myself up quickly. I wasn't going to wait to see who had killed him but at this point, I already had a clue.

"You kill you own?" I yelled, reaching for the handle of the door.

"I already told you Lance, _I'm _going to be the one to kill _you_." Mia called from behind. I could tell she wasn't giving chase because her voice was fading.

"Why aren't you running after me?" I yelled again.

Her laugh echoed through the dark hallway.

"I'll meet you at the surface _doctor_."


	8. Chapter 8

This whole thing had turned into a sick game of cat and mouse between Mia and I. She wasn't planning to kill me until the very end. She was doing what she always did; intimidate the hell out of me. She wanted me to _think_ I was winning and then just when my guard was down she could come in and pull my spine out of my back. Her strategy was cruel but clever. _We created her to be that way._

"_The perfect weapon."_ I said aloud, _"Yeah."_

I laughed at my situation as I ran wildly through each hallway, trying to avoid the falling debris. I could hear the glass beginning to shatter around me and the metal groaning even more fiercely under the increasing pressure. I was also struggling to maintain consciousness. With each passing minute, the air around me was quickly becoming non-existent, making me dizzy.

On every level, I heard her and her clan mates climbing up the elevator shaft pulling the doors open to spy on my whereabouts and purposely drive me insane. It was making me paranoid because even though I didn't see her, I could feel her eyes following me around every corner. Suddenly, an excruciating pain shot up the leg she scratched, and I fell hard to the floor.

"Ahhh!" I yelled, grabbing my leg and shining my flashlight on it, noticing that it was turning pale from all of the blood loss. I pulled myself along the floor trying to locate a wall to rest against, but then I hit something in front of me.

I pointed the light up and noticed that I had hit a body. Any normal person would have reacted differently from me, but I had seen so many that it didn't bother me any more.

"Well, since you're now in my way, let me at least see who you are." I said to the corpse lying in front of me, searching around for a nametag or something to identify the body with.

"_Dr. Henry Langston."_ I read to myself wiping blood and tissue matter off the plate, _"Medic."_

I burst out laughing.

"The fucking _medic _couldn't even get out alive!" I said taking off what was left of my tattered lab coat and ripping off a piece of it to wrap around my leg. I took my gun out of the pocket and tucked it in my pants then felt around for my ammo.

"Where is it?" I thought, becoming panicked, but it wasn't in my pocket, and it was too dark to find it now.

I opened the bullet chamber and shined my flashlight inside it to see how much I had. There were only four bullets left.

"I'll just have to make um count." I said sighing, annoyed that I hadn't kept up with my ammo better.

Then the sound of crashing glass silenced me making my emotions rise.

"I just want to get out of here!" I yelled banging the back of my head against the wall, "Leave me alone! You've won! What more do you want?"

I knew she was enjoying this, every single minute of my misery and mental destruction. I guess it was funny to watch me loose it. I shut my eyes for a second imagining all of the horrific things she could do to me, making myself sick.

"_Wait, what are you doing Lance?"_ I thought, pushing myself up from the floor and looking down the dark hallway at the door to the next level, _"Don't let her win. Don't you dare let her win."_

I was determined to live, even though my brain was telling me to give up.

"Where am I now?" I said shining my flashlight on what was left of the walls around me, then I saw the doorway to the next level, but I couldn't read the number.

I stumbled over to the door and balanced myself against it. On the other side I could faintly hear what sounded like…like… wind.

"Wind?" I said pressing my ear to the door, "Where is _that_ coming from?"

I pushed the door open and pricked my ear up to the air. The sound of wind only meant one thing.

"The surface!" I said propping myself against the frame of the door.

I almost couldn't believe that I had gotten so far, so quickly. The last I remembered was being on level six, being chased and shot at. I couldn't even figure out how I got up here. Perhaps the idea of knowing I only had two hours to get from level six to the surface helped me along the way.

"Thank you God!" I said smiling. Suddenly, as if I was being reminded of what was to come, I heard the noise coming from the elevator again.

"No!" I said looking up at the stairs, "You're not going to catch me this time."

She had been waiting for this moment.

"_I'll see you at the surface doctor."_ Her words echoed through my head.

I looked up at the door leading to my freedom and bit my bottom lip. The situation had turned bittersweet. If I continued, she'd be there, if not, I'd die, right here, minutes away from the surface and my safe transport out of this hell hole.

"I'm not dying down here, not with out a fight!" I called down the hall, "Come on Mia, if you want me come and get me you sick, ruthless BITCH!"

Almost instantly, I heard the doors of the elevator at the end of the hall pull apart and I could make out several dark figures coming out of the elevator but I was only concerned about one.

"Alright Mia!" I screamed, still staring down the hallway, halfway between the door and the stairwell, "What are you going to do now?"

She didn't say anything, but I _knew_ she was waiting for me to make a move.

"Here's your first test. Stop me from getting up there!" I yelled, limping away from the door as quickly as I could and up the stairs. Behind me, I could hear her running down the hall. For the first time her footsteps were heavy and threatening, and I knew that when we met upstairs she would give me all that she had. I coughed as I struggled to haul my broken body up the stairs, away from the monster that was determined to kill me.

When I reached the door, I fell in and anchored my back against it, hoping it would delay her from coming in. I could still hear the wind, only it was much louder now. I shined my flashlight down the hall to the last door reading the sign above it and grinned.

"_Surface Docking Area."_

It had been a long time since I had seen that sign. Had to be at least ten years ago. It was a beautiful sight, because I knew that on the other side of that door was my freedom. Then I heard the buzz of another radio.

"_Civilian transport will arrive in 30 minutes."_

"_Okay…thirty minutes."_ I said, looking around trying to locate where the radio was. Briefly, I had forgotten why I was propped against the door and I limped away from it to search for the radio, but then I realized what I was doing and quickly returned to my position.

"Damn it!" I screamed in frustration, finally spotting the tip of the antenna. It was around the next corner and I could reach it if I could get away from this door, but my fear had me glued in place.

"I have to let them know I'm here." I said trying to convince myself to grab it, "Okay…look Lance…just hurry and get it and run back to the door…it's as simple as that!"

However it wasn't. It was never that damned simple. If anything were that simple in this place, I wouldn't be in this situation.

"Come on you coward!" I yelled at myself, finally propelling my body off the door and diving for the radio.

"Hello?" I said frantically limping back to the door and flopping down on the floor, "Hello?"

"_Yes sir?"_ The voice on the radio said.

"Uh…My name is Dr. Lance Robertson and I am requesting immediate civilian evac."

"_Where are you?"_ The woman asked.

"I'm uh… at the docking area." I said wiping sweat away from my eyes.

"_Okay doctor, just hang tight…we will be arriving down in 30 minutes."_

I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Wait…you're Doctor Robertson?"_ She asked again.

I held the talk button.

"Uh…yes ma'am," I said puzzled by her sudden interest, "Why do you ask?"

"_I got a transmission from one of the soldiers down there telling me that you were the last survivor."_

I smiled to myself.

"Yes ma'am, it's just me. Last one out the pool!"

"_He told me you were on level six. If you don't mind me asking doctor, how in the hell did you get from level six to the docking area so quickly?"_

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed.

"Honestly ma'am, I'm still trying to figure it out."

I could hear her laughing on the other end, the sound of another human voice was comforting.

"I have a question." I said, looking down the hall, "What does it look like out there."

She went silent for a moment as if she were trying to figure out what to tell me.

"_Just put it this way doctor, you really are the LAST one."_

I sat the radio down next to me and put my head in my hands trying to understand what she said. They had managed to wipe out everyone on this planet, the military, the scientists, the facility, everything, but we had no one else to blame it on but ourselves. I thought about Mia again.

"Where is she?"

It had been several minutes now and she still hadn't tried to come in. She should have been breaking the door down by now. There was only one place to go and it was through this door.

Suddenly the floor began to shake violently again, and I pressed my ear against the door. The facility was making its final warning before its collapse.

"_30 minutes." _I thought, laying my head against the door, _"Just 30 more minutes."_

For the first time through all of this, I was actually calm. I probably shouldn't have been, but I was. The only thing I wasn't happy about was being the only survivor.

"_Wonder how I'm going to tell this story?"_ I thought to myself shaking my head. I shined my light down on my colorless leg, rubbed it, and sighed heavily.

Then I heard something familiar coming from behind the door. I turned my head and listened trying to make out the noise.

"What is that?" I said, searching my head for the sound, "Where have I heard that?"

It sounded like something powering up, like one of those…


	9. Chapter 9

I bolted down the hall forgetting about my leg and dove around a corner. I heard an explosion and a flash of blue light lit up the darkness as the door flew by and landed with an ear shattering crash at the other end of the hallway. I peeked from around my corner and made out four figures.

"I didn't keep you waiting did I doctor?" Mia asked.

I walked slowly around the corner to face her.

"I was beginning to think you had changed your mind." I said smiling and backing towards the docking area.

I noticed one of the larger figures behind her was getting ready to charge but she held up her hand to stop him.

"No…he's mine. All mine." She said walking towards me.

I hurriedly backed away from her as she charged at me raising up her hand and signaling for one of her clan mates to blow out the door behind me, sending a huge blue ball past my head and into the door. As I backed further away from her, I tripped over the other door in the floor and fell on my back, hurting my leg even more.

"Shit!" I said, holding my leg and feeling it to see if it was bleeding.

Then I noticed that the docking area was well lit and looked up to see a gaping hole in the ceiling. Mia marched up to me, kneeled down and placed her clawed hand around my neck.

"You're making this too easy for me!" she snarled, squeezing my neck tighter.

I coughed, feeling my lungs tighten up and struggled to pull away from her grasp.

"Now come on Lance," she said staring intensely into my eyes, "Do _something!_"

I rolled my eyes up to the broken ceiling trying to distract her and like clockwork; she followed my eyes and stared at the hole as well.

"Yeah, that was the _beginning_ of it." She said, ignoring what I was doing with my hands, "That was the beginning of this massacre."

As she continued to stare at the ceiling, I carefully reached in my pants for the gun and took aim at her stomach. Then, as if startled by my movement she looked back at me, and narrowed her eyes. I twisted my lips into a slight smile, and for the first time I saw a fleeting look of fear in her eyes. She looked down and saw I had the gun positioned to shoot her, then looked back at me and started laughing.

"Well…well…that's a point for you Lance!"

I pulled the trigger, pumping her body with my last four bullets making her loose her balance and fall backward releasing her death grip around my neck. I looked down at the dark green blood that had splattered on my pants and pushed myself away from her body realizing she had stopped breathing.

"_I know_ she's not dead." I said aloud, looking around the increasingly brightly lit room for another weapon.

Then I heard her cough and she sat up quickly, with a look for rage painted on her face. She hit the floor with her fists, got up, and shook her head. I noticed she wasn't laughing anymore.

"What's wrong Mia?" I asked, still looking around for something I could use as a weapon, but she didn't speak. I think the whole talking bit was over anyway. She was mad _now_.

When she charged at me, I found it difficult to focus on her actions. She was moving too quickly for me to dodge, so I braced myself for the impending attack. The only thing I remember is watching her pull her fist back past her head and punching me so hard I literally flew across the room into a pile of metal rubble on my side.

When I opened my eyes, I saw her charging at me again making the floor tremble with each stride. I felt something warm running out of my nose and reached up to see _my_ blood.

I touched my nose to see if I had broken it.

"OW!" I said tearing up from the pain, "Yep it's broken."

Then I looked up to see Mia reaching down, and putting her hand around my neck again, but this time instead of squeezing me, she threw me to the other side of the room, making me land on my back. As I tried to get up I heard something pop, and a pain shot up through my spine.

"FUCK!" I said, spitting out blood.

The docking area exploded with her inhuman roar and through blurred vision, I watched her positioning herself to charge at me again.

"Not… this time… bitch!" I said between coughs, "Bring…it!"

She snarled at me and ran towards me again, her footsteps sounding like thunder against the metal floor. I watched her movement and pulled my good leg back, waiting for her to get closer.

"This _will_ hurt Lance!" She screamed leaping at me, but my foot met her already bullet riddled stomach and I kicked her like I did back at the air duct, making her yelp in pain. I heard her body hit the floor and I looked up, to see her slowly getting up, holding her stomach.

I realized I had hurt her…severely…she wasn't as invincible as I thought. I watched Mia struggle to get up, blood dripping from her wounds and her claws clumsily scraping against the metal floor.

"You give up?" I called.

She didn't say anything she just glared at me. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw the big male walk towards her and hand her the huge knife that was hanging on his side.

Mia took the knife and looked back at me waiting for me to get my weapon.

"So, it's like _that_ now?" I asked her inching my way to another pile of debris and picking up a long metal rod.

She started laughing, holding her stomach.

"Yes. It's like _that_!" she growled.

I have to admit, even though she was severely hurt, she still moved as if she was in perfect condition. I on the other hand was hanging on by a thread. It had to be pure adrenaline keeping me alive.

The floor started shaking again and I could hear the groaning of the floors beneath us bending and caving in.

"Come on Mia!" I yelled, struggling to maintain my balance through the shaking, "Only one of us is getting off this rock alive!"

I saw a smile spread across her lips.

"Well then Lance, I think you'd better give up now!" she said charging, unaffected by the violent shaking under us.

Her knife made a clanking sound against my metal rod as she overpowered me pushing me to the ground. Then she raised it high above her head and plunged it towards my body, but I rolled out of the way just in time.

"Come on Lance!" she said, getting frustrated that she couldn't kill me easily, "You don't want to be the last one."

I continued to roll out of the way of her knife, dodging her kicks and quick head buts.

"No, Mia I _didn't_ want to be the last one, but you left me no choice!"

I couldn't believe how ferociously she was attacking me. It was unbelievable how quick she was. She didn't fight like a human _or _a Yautja she was much more deadly.

"Why… won't…you…die?" She said swinging the knife at me repeatedly, catching my arm and slicing it open.

"Damn it!" I said, recoiling from the wound on my arm and looking into her eyes, "WHY…WON'T… YOU?"

She reared up, looking surprised at what I said, and I saw my opportunity to get her off me. I swung my rod first at her head knocking her back then I pushed myself up quickly and continued to beat her until she lost her balance, fell to the floor and lost her grip on her knife.

Green blood pooled around her bruised body as I found the strength to move quickly and retrieve her knife.

Behind me, I heard the thunderous roar of the big male and turned around to see a huge blue light coming out of his shoulder cannon me. I dove out of the way, just as he stomped over to Mia's battered body and examined her.

I looked at her and saw that she was still breathing, and then saw two other aliens come from the side. I didn't know what they were going to do to me, but I knew I didn't have the strength to fight three at one time. I fell to my knees as the floor beneath me began to sink in.

Then I heard the roar of an aircraft above me and looked up through the hole to see the civilian transport hovering over the roof.

"Yes!" I yelled excitedly, but then I calmed down and realized that there was no way they could get in, the power was dead.

I looked back at the aliens and noticed that the big male was staring at me. I had obviously gotten his unwanted attention with my sudden outburst. He looked up at the hovering craft through the hole and positioned the gun on his shoulder towards the ceiling.

"Noooo!" I screamed as a bright blue bolt shot out of the device, blowing the ceiling wide open…wide enough for the transport to come through!

"I'm going home!" I screamed joyfully, getting off my knees but as always, my happiness was short lived. As I focused my attention on the transport I heard someone running for me, and before I could react I was on the floor on my back, a position I stayed in a lot.

I looked up to see a bloody, bruised, pissed off Mia, and I scrambled to find where I had dropped the knife, as she slowly walked towards me.

"I already told you Lance, only _one_ of us is getting off this planet!" She roared, stumbling closer towards me.

I slid away from her, alternating my attention between the transport and her, then I felt the blade of her knife and hid it behind my back.

"_Only one!"_ she snarled again, wiping blood off her lips.

I looked back up to see the transport dropping a ladder, then at Mia who was right above me. I pulled her down on top of me and brought her ear to my lips. She was too weak to struggle.

"Yes Mia," I whispered in her ear, "And it _won't_ be you!"

I took the knife I had hiding behind my back and plunged it into her chest making her scream with pain. She pushed herself up and her eyes met mine.

"Well done doctor." She laughed, falling limp on top of me.

I pushed her body off me, tucked the knife in my pants and used all my strength to get up and run towards the ladder.

…

As I climbed further up, I looked to see where Mia and the three males had gone, but they had disappeared. The only thing I could see on the floor was that awful green blood.

"_Doctor Robertson?" _I heard someone call above me, "_Don't worry, I gotcha."_

I felt hands pulling me up the ladder, and looked up to see a beautiful woman smiling at me.

"_You're the pilot on the radio?"_ I asked through slurred speech.

She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, hang on doctor." She said gently pulling me up into the transport.

I smiled as she cradled me in her arms and sighed.

"You're okay now." She said signaling the man in front to pull off.

I looked down at the facility, which was falling in under a cloud of thick black dust, then around at all of the broken vehicles and bodies that littered the rest of the terrain.

"They're all dead?" I asked her, swallowing hard.

"Yes. All but _one_."

I smiled again and made myself comfortable in her arms, sniffing her fruity perfume.

Then I heard the pilot in the front yell something to her.

"_I'm picking up something on radar Lieutenant."_ He yelled, _"What do you see?"_

The female pilot peered over the edge, scanned the ground and shook her head.

"I don't see anything!" she yelled back.

I looked back down to see if I could see anything. At first, just as she said, there was nothing, but then I saw a quick shimmer beneath us and got her attention.

"There!" I struggled to say, pointing, but she rubbed my head gently.

"Calm down doctor, you've been through a lot."

I couldn't calm down though.

"No! There's something down there!"

I looked down to see the shimmer again.

"It's them!" I yelled, kicking wildly, "They're coming to finish me!"

"Doctor! Stop struggling! You're going to make me drop you!" She said, fighting with me.

"It's them! It's them!" I said repeatedly trying to get them to believe me.

Then her sweet voice became stern.

"It's not them," She said, "After they destroyed the facility their armies left and the ones you were fighting died when the place collapsed."

I shook my head. I know what I saw. It _was_ them and _she_ was probably on the ship with them.

"Please just LOOK damn you!" I said getting hostile.

All of a sudden, I felt something sharp pierce my arm.

"What…are…you…" I started.

"Don't worry Doctor…It's just something to help you sleep until we can get you home."


	10. Chapter 10

"Dr. Robertson?" I heard a woman say, "We're here! We're back on Earth!"

I took my hands off my face, opened my eyes and sat up staring at the huge metal doors in front of me.

"W…w…we're back on Earth?" I said, still a little disoriented from the shot she gave me.

"Yes." She said with a big bright smile, examining first my head and nose, then my arm and my leg.

It had been a long time since I had a woman touch on me like that. I knew she was just doing her job, but her hands felt so good on me, even when she was poking at the bad spots, I ignored the pain so she wouldn't stop.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching her type something on a computerized tablet.

"I'm just letting the medical team know what type of condition you're in."

I nodded and stared up at the ceiling of the transport and waited.

"You're lucky you know that?" She said, opening the side door and signaling for someone to come in, "The Yautjas are an extremely dangerous race."

I laughed silently to myself at her comment.

"_Yeah, the Yautjas…they're not the dangerous ones anymore."_

"I'm just glad we could save at least _one_ from death. Good thing it was you doctor…"

"Lance," I said interrupting her, "Call me Lance."

She turned around and smiled at me, just as a team of people marched into the aircraft in white coats and pulled out a stretcher for me.

"Shelia, that's my name." She said, following behind my stretcher, "And let me be the first to welcome you back home."

…

A few weeks had gone by, and I was beginning to heal from the deep wounds on my body. Shelia and I had developed a shall I say, more than friendly relationship and I was to return to my old job here on Earth once I was released from the hospital. Everything seemed to be going well for once. All I had to do now was figure out how to live here again. Things had changed so much since the last time I was here.

As I sat up in my hospital bed, I looked around at the clean white room and smiled.

"Feels good to be…"

Suddenly, eight men dressed in space military uniforms, one of them carrying a brown canvas bag, burst through my door and surrounded me.

"You can't be in here." I said pointing for them to leave, but they ignored me and I saw one of them walk to the door and lock it.

"What is this?" I asked, but one of them held up his finger to silence me.

"Are you Dr. Lance David Robertson?" One of them asked. I could tell by his rank that he was in charge.

I nodded my head slowly.

"Assigned as a Biological Engineer to Verion 12, Lab Site Beta?"

I nodded again, becoming increasingly uneasy around all of them.

"What do you know of the weapon?" he asked, staring intensely in my eyes.

I hesitated at first, but these men looked like they weren't very patient.

"It was a failure… s_he_ was a failure. Nothing went the way it was supposed to."

Then I saw the man that was carrying the brown bag reach down by his side. I listened to him unzip the bag and he pulled out the knife I took from Mia.

"You familiar with this?"

I looked at it, remembering what I had done with it and nodded again.

"She was using it."

Then the man asking me all the questions leaned in closer, putting his hands on my bed sheets.

"Where is she?" he asked sternly, "And don't lie doctor we _will_ find out if you do."

I shook my head.

"I don't know. I didn't see what happened to her."

"You don't know? You don't know the whereabouts of a very expensive and _very_ dangerous project?"

I stared in disbelief at what the man was telling me and laughed.

"No I DON'T and excuse _me_, I don't think it was my responsibility to keep up with her. You ordered for her creation, she should have been in your care. We weren't prepared militarily to deal with her. You had all your men focused outside at their ships instead of where they should have been."

The man leaned back and removed his hands from my bed.

"Your little _project _and her _friends_ managed to destroy _everyone and everything._ Their deaths are on your heads not mine!"

He didn't say anything, he just smiled and signaled for the man at the door to unlock it.

"It's urgent that we find her and we believe that you will be key in her containment. We will be in touch doctor," He said, as he walked out of the door, "Thank you for your time. Get well soon."

Then Shelia walked in saluting the crowd of military personnel leaving my room.

"Whoa… you got friends in high places!" She said handing me a cup of warm tea.

"Who was that?" I asked her blowing on the cup and taking a sip.

"MPW's," she said quickly, fluffing my pillow.

I looked up from my tea and stared at her.

"Oh…sorry…military lingo…Multi-Planetary Weapons Specialists. Those are the go-to guys that supply the weapons to the Air Force, Navy, Army and Marines in space. They're a big deal."

I nodded.

"They're responsible for her creation?" I asked sitting my tea down on the table next to the bed.

Shelia first looked at me, and then started for the door.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I'm getting into classified info?"

She turned slowly back around to face me and sighed.

"In so many ways yes. It was a joint agreement between all of the chiefs of the branches of the military though. We knew nothing about it until she was…well…on the battlefield. They don't tell _us_ anything. They do all the planning, and we do all the fighting."

Then she turned around and began walking out again.

"Wait…where are you going?" I asked not wanting her to leave.

She giggled, walked back over to the side of my bed and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I have to go get your papers. They're releasing you today."

"Really?" I said, trying to contain my excitement, "I'm getting out?"

She nodded and smiled.

"You have your ID on you?"

I shook my head, and then remembered where I last stuffed it.

"Uh…it's in my pants pocket."

"Okay…be back for you to sign." She said cheerfully.

I watched Shelia walk out and quietly cheered in bed.

"I'm going ho-me…I'm getting my job back…my girl's a pi-lot…and she's so ho-t!"

After a few minutes, Shelia burst through the door with a look of panic on her face.

"Uh…your ID wasn't in there. Nothing is in your pocket!" She said staring wide-eyed at me.

"What? Did you check all my pockets?" I asked, struggling to get out of bed.

"Yes. All of them, twice, they're empty."

I thought for a minute trying to figure out where my stuff was. I never removed it because I knew I'd need it to get back on my feet once I got back on Earth. Everything was on that card, my whole life. All you had to do was scan it and everything from my family's names to my social security number was on that thing.

"I _know _nobody stole it…everyone's dead!" I said excitedly, "You didn't see anything?"

At first, she shook her head again, but then she narrowed her eyes as if an idea had popped into her head.

"What?" I said grabbing her hand, "What is it?"

"The only thing I _did_ see was these green, spotty looking fingerprints."

I walked back to my hospital bed and sat down.

"_Green fingerprints?" _I thought to myself_, "Who in the hell has green finger…"_

My mouth dropped open.

"What?" Shelia asked sitting down next to me, but I didn't say anything. My heart had begun beating so loudly that even she heard it and looked down at my chest. Then a cold sweat formed above my brow and I could feel my lungs tightening again.

"What's wrong with you?" Shelia asked again, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shook my head.

"Not a ghost…something much worse."

She gently grabbed my chin and turned my head towards her.

"What…are…you…talking…about?" She asked slowly.

"It's not over." I said staring blankly ahead, "I'm so selfish. So stupid!"

Shelia started laughing and rubbed my back.

"Yes it is over Lance…they got what they wanted."

I shook my head and buried it in my hands.

"Shelia, I wasn't supposed to get off that planet alive. I _should_ have died with everyone else."

"What?! Lance…D…Do you even know what you're saying?" She said getting up to walk out, "I'm not listening to this."

"Shelia, please..." I said trying to make her understand.

"You are not making sense Lance. So what, we should have just left you there?"

I limped over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Why did we build that lab in space and not here?"

She shook her head searching for something to say.

"Precautionary measures…to keep Earth safe should anything happen…to save millions of civilians. Why?"

I stared intensely into her eyes and squeezed her hand.

"The entire war was centered on destroying what _we_ knew. The lab…the people… all pieces of the puzzle."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"There's one more piece of the puzzle Sheila, and now it's on Earth."

I sighed heavily realizing that I had to come to terms with what I had done. With what was about to happen to millions of innocent people because of me.

"What are you saying Lance? No one on Earth has any immediate knowledge of what happened but…."

Then she stopped and looked at me with dread in her eyes.

"Me?"

I swallowed hard and stared at the floor.

"What are we going to do?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Nothing. All we can do is _wait_."

The End

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Predator or the rights to the franchise. However, every character in "Predator: Hybrid" are my original creations.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Preview of Vendetta

It was so nice of Shelia to allow me to stay with her until I got my own place. After that fiasco at the hospital I thought that my whole fight to live and get off that rock had been wasted. I still couldn't believe that _she _had taken my identity. I couldn't think of when, or where, but she had it and she could track me down with it.

"_I'm in trouble."_ I thought staring up at the ceiling, _"We're in trouble."_

I turned and looked next to me, but Shelia wasn't by my side.

"Shelia?" I whispered. Maybe she was in the bathroom so, I looked over but there was no light on.

"Where in the hell did she go?"

Then I heard a loud crash in the kitchen.

"Shelia!" I called, but no one answered.

I hopped out of bed and slowly made my way down the dark foyer towards the kitchen.

"Shelia?" I asked again, hoping she could hear me now that I was out of the bedroom, but I still didn't get an answer and I was beginning to panic.

"_Why isn't she answering me?"_

I heard another loud crash and then something hit the floor with a loud thud making me speed up my walk. I looked around the corner to the living room hoping that I would see her, but it was just as dark and empty as the rest of the apartment.

"Shelia please!" I whispered a little louder.

Suddenly, I heard something familiar. It was a low gurgling growl, similar to the sound that only one of those monsters could make.

"Not again." I said running through the huge living room and stopping at the door of the kitchen.

"Shelia!" I screamed staring ahead at the horror I saw. Her body was hanging from the ceiling, skinless and headless.

"Where are you?" I yelled, looking around the kitchen.

Then I heard laughing and I watched Mia uncloak herself.

She was fully dressed in their armor and had her own set of weapons including a _pair_ of shoulder cannons and a mask.

Warm tears began to roll down my face as I looked at Shelia's limp body swinging from the ceiling.

"Why Mia?" I asked, but she didn't say anything.

I watched her reach up and slowly take off her mask, staring in disbelief at what I saw. She had been marked like them, and even her eyes had become more like theirs.

"You found me." I said walking further in the kitchen, "Kill me. That's what you came for. Isn't it?"

She still didn't speak; she just stared at me, just like they did.

"You don't talk anymore Mia?"

I was trying to bring the human back out of her, but she had managed to tuck it away completely.

"Please Mia. Say something."

She smiled at me then nodded to something beside her. Another one uncloaked himself and I could tell by the scars on his chest that it was her mate. Then he grunted making several others appear, and before I knew it, the kitchen was full of them.

I bolted from the kitchen back to the living room to call for help, but the line was dead.

All of a sudden, I heard a huge explosion outside and rushed to the window to see what was going on. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. The streets were littered with bodies, just like the lab was. There was blood everywhere and cars were exploding with their owners still inside.

"There's no one left Lance." I heard a raspy voice say behind me. Mia had walked into the living room with her clan mates in tow.

"You did all this?" I asked pointing at the window.

"Of course not. We had help." She said.

"Why did you bring the war here?" I asked, falling in the chair next to the window.

"Well at first, I told my mate and my brothers that I only wanted _you, _but they insisted on paying the human race back for your bold and incredibly stupid mistake. Who was I to go against _them_?"

Several thoughts flooded my mind at once, making me squeeze my hands and rock back and fourth in the chair.

"Like being in the lab all over again huh Lance?" She laughed.

I nodded and closed my eyes waiting for her to kill me.

But she didn't and instead leaned over me rubbing the scar on my forehead gently.

"I remember when I gave you that." She said softly.

"You're going to kill me?" I asked, but she shook her head "no".

I looked into her eyes with a puzzled look on my face.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a survivor. The only survivor. It wouldn't be right to kill you like the others. You've worked so hard live. You deserve to."

"So then you're punishing me?" I asked.

"No. I'm _rewarding_ you for your bravery. You see now Lance, even though you do have knowledge of the inner workings of our civilization, there's no one for you to share your knowledge with _now_."

"Why did you do this Mia?" I said looking first at her then at her brothers.

"We're taking this planet." She said signaling for the others to leave.

"WHY?" I demanded.

"See, now _you'll_ know what it feels like to be the only one of your kind. _You'll_ know what it feels like to be a monster… what it felt like to be _me_. Maybe we'll even lock you in a little glass box and look at you. You can be _our_ experiment."

Then she turned around and walked out slowly.

"Mia?" I called.

She stopped again but didn't turn around.

"We shouldn't have…I'm sorry…we're sorry…"

She looked over her shoulder at me.

"We're _not_."


End file.
